prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye, Brother/A Happy Ending (version 5)
The Hebrews all stared at the Red Sea with shock and amazement. After a long silent moment, Tanya had a big smile grow on her face as she embraced Scotty, and he smiled back and put his hand on her shoulder. The Hebrews all smiled and cheered and embraced one another happily; they free from Egypt and safe from Pharaoh Adrian. Dawson knelt down and picked up some sand from the ground, embracing his new home. Mousetoria was on her knees in relief over her freedom, and Perla ran over to her and embraced her happily. Norman and Olivia embraced each other, and Scotty ran over and laughed as he lifted Norman up and gave him a bear hug and Tanya and Olivia embraced each other. Norman came over to Tanya and looked at each other with smiles. Tanya leaped into his arms and embraced, and Norman said to her, "Thank you." They let go of each other and Tanya went over to Scotty and Olivia. Norman's smile turned into a sad expression and he started walking towards the shore, and Tanya watched him. He reached the edge of the shore and looked at the horizon where Egypt would be, thinking about Adrian. On the other side, Adrian got up on the rocks, feeling defeated. But he felt more than defeat. He knew he would never see his adopted brother and best friend again, and cried out in anguish, "NORMAN!!!" He began to cry on the rocks at never being able to see Norman again after all they've been through. Back on the other hand, Norman held his head down in regret, knowing he will never see Adrian, his beloved adoptive brother, and best and only childhood friend, ever again. He sighed sadly under his breath, "Goodbye, brother." He climbed back to dry land where his real family was waiting for him. They walked past the crowd as Tanya played a small tambourine and Olivia and Norman embraced each other. The Hebrews all began walking away from the shore as they chanted in Hebrew, and Olivia smiled as she showed her husband the joy they were experiencing, "Look. Look at your people, Norman. They are free." They watched as the Hebrews left the shore and made their way to the Promised Land. Sometime later, the Hebrews arrived in Mount Sinai, where they have flourished into a free population with no more slavery or fear, and they were all happier here than life in Egypt. Norman was walking down a hill and stood on the cliffs with two flat stones with words in Hebrew carved into them in his arms; the Ten Commandments of God! Norman stood there above the newly built and happy villages in the land, proudly watching his people and his population together in freedom and happiness. The scene was almost at an end, and Mrs. Judson's voice was heard, finishing the song. Mrs. Judson: Deliver us! In Loving Memory of Ofra Haza (Vocalist and voice of Yocheved) 1957-2000 Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes